Fused Zamasu
|JapName = 合体ザマス |RomName = Gattai Zamasu |AltName = Merged Zamasu Combined Zamasu Zamasu |FirstApp = Anime: Revere Him! Praise Him! Fusion Zamasu's Explosive Birth!! |Appears in = |Race = 1/2 Shinjin-1/2 Saiyan |Gender = Male |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Goku Black (fusee) Future Zamasu (fusee) Goku (original saiyan body of fusee) Gowasu (former master) }} Fusion Zamasu (合体 ザマス, Gattai Zamasu) is a fusion born of the union between Goku Black (Present Zamasu in Goku's body) and Future Zamasu through the Potara earrings. Appearance The fusion heavily resembles Zamasu, yet supplemented with various traits of Goku Black including the latter's height and build. He possesses Zamasu's green skin, gray irises, and white hair. However, his face has more of Goku Black's jawline. He has Zamasu's eye shape, but with dark lines under the bottom eyelids and somewhat smaller ears. The fusion's hairstyle looks mostly like Goku Black's as Super Saiyan Rosé but with an extra long protruding bang over the right side of his face representing Zamasu's mohawk. He wears green Potara earrings on both ears and Supreme Kai's clothing that is nearly identical to Zamasu's but with Goku Black's color-scheme. It consists of a black form-fitting shirt with long sleeves and a turtle neck, baggy black pants, white boots, grey robes with a red lining and a dark red sash that is tucked in fully. He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. Personality Retaining the arrogance and self-entitlement of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, this fusion believes himself to be the embodiment of justice. Reveling in his power, Zamasu openly declared himself the supreme god upon his emergence. Apparently he is so over the top self-absorbed, that he even refuses to defend himself against Goku and Vegeta. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Future Trunks uses the Evil Containment Wave on Future Zamasu after Bulma distracts him to seal him away in a vase with Future Mai closing it with the lid. However, Goku forgot to take the talisman made by Master Roshi, allowing Zamasu to break free. However, he was getting tired with his ki decreasing, so Goku Black came to his aid. They declare it was time to show the mortals the true power of gods. Zamasu and Black stand beside each other in the sky and since Black is wearing his potara on his left ear, Zamasu proceeds to take his green potara from his left ear and attach it on his right ear, which initiates the explosive Potara Fusion between them and they fuse to become Fusion Zamasu. Upon his birth, he declares his new form to be the embodiment of justice and the world. He orders everyone to revere and praise him, calling himself "The Supreme God". Power Possessing the combined power of Goku Black and Future Zamasu amplified, this fusion is shown to be able to fend off the combined efforts of Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Super Trunks. In addition, possessing both immortality and limitless potential growth from Future Zamasu and Goku Black respectively, Fusion Zamasu is a near-perfect entity. In fact, he is so powerful that the mere force/pressure of his energy field alone is too intense for Goku and Vegeta to even get near him, let alone attack him, additionally the trios ki blasts are erased before they even make contact. He is also able to nearly kill Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta in one blast, and singlehandedly overwhelm Goku and Vegeta, and appears to be around the same power as Super Saiyan Blue Vegito. Techniques As a fusion of Future Zamasu and Goku Black, Fusion Zamasu possesses all the techniques and abilities of his fusion components: *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Zamasu can unleash this attack from a single hand. *'Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. This power was obtained from Future Zamasu who wished for it through the Super Dragon Balls. **'Regeneration' – Zamasu heals any wound he may incur within seconds. *'Saiyan Power' - Obtained from Goku Black, Zamasu is able to become considerably stronger after recovering from damage he sustains from his enemies. *'Wall of Light' – Fusion Zamasu emits a powerful structure of enormous energy which eliminates all that it touches.Episode 65 preview Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Rosé As the Potara Fusion of Black and Future Zamasu was performed while the former was in still in his Super Saiyan Rosé state, Fusion Zamasu's base state is a constant Super Saiyan Rosé. Because of which, the resulting fusion cannot enter a normal form nor power down. While normally this would cause a significant strain on the fusion's body and shorten his lifespan, the immortality gained from his other fuse, Future Zamasu, eliminates this problem. Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki Major Battles *Fusion Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Fusion Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Trunks) *Fusion Zamasu vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) Gallery Fusion_Zamasu_art.png|Fusion Zamasu art Merged Zamasu vs Goku DBH.png|Fusion Zamasu fighting Super Saiyan Blue Goku Untitled2756.jpg Fusion Zamasu Ring of Light.jpg|Fusion Zamasu Ring of Light Fusion Zamasu Aura.png Fusion Zamasu Full Body.jpg Trivia *Fusion Zamasu is the first villain in the franchise to be created by use of Potara. *Similar to Kibito Kai, Fusion Zamasu's voice is not an overlap of the fusees' previous voices. However, unlike Kibito Kai, Fusion Zamasu does not have a singular voice; rather his voice consists of two "Zamasu" voices overlapping one another, creating a sort of echo effect. References ca:Fusió Zamasu es:Zamas Fusión it:Zamasu (fusione) Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:DBS Characters Category:Shinjin Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists